


Luz's First Grom Fright

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Romance, School Dances, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Luz celebrate her first grom in the Boiling Isles.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

The bell screamed and everyone run out of the school

Luz, Willow and Gus walked out of the school

Willow said "I can't wait for Grom"

Luz said "Grom what is grom"

Gus said "You humans didn't know what grom is Grom is a boiling isles version of human prom"

Luz said "Aaaah!!! I'm so jealous! I saw it in a movie once it's about a outcast who ends up attending a prom for ghosts and strange creatures"

Willow said "A witch gets a grom tiara Luz"

Luz squealed "A grom tiara!? Asombroso! Sorry it's spanish for amazing~"

Willow said "See you in grom Luz"

Gus said "See you Luz"

Luz said "Have fun!"

Luz walked home from school

Luz walked into the Owl House but she hears a voice

"Hi Luz!"

Luz screamed

It was Eda

"How is your day"

"It was fine Grom starts tonight and I can't choose a dress to wear"

Suddenly an idea popped into Eda's head

Luz said "What"

Wipe transition

Luz was wearing a red dress with skulls. She lifted her dress revealing her black shoes with bows.

Eda shakes her head

Luz walked away in anger

Luz was wearing a fluffy pink dress with bows and white shoes. She has her dark brown hair in a poofy bun

Eda and King laughed as a human girl blushed

Luz was wearing a white blouse and red skirt. She curtsied

Eda and King gives Luz a thumbs down

Luz facepalmed

Wipe transition

Luz was wearing a tuxedo and pink tutu.

Eda and King gives Luz a thumbs up


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night

Luz arrived at the gym which was decorated with human souls

Luz shuddered

"Luz!"

Gus and Willow hugged Luz

"You've made it"

Everyone was dancing

Principal Bump tapped on the microphone

"Attention students attention"

Everyone stopped dancing

"Thank you for coming to grom today and this year's grom queen is.....Luz Noceda!"

Luz's jaw dropped as the crowd cheers

Willow said "Great job Luz"

Luz walked to a stage and Principal Bump puts a tiara on her head

Luz thought ' Luz ol' pal this is the best grom ever!'


End file.
